When There's No Light To Break Up The Dark
by Cause You've Already Got Me
Summary: Lorelai and Luke just broke up with a horrible fight. Lorelai takes this time to visit a friend with whom she can always find comfort; Christopher. Post Partings. One-Shot Luke & Lorelai Java Junkie .


**Partings**

_When my world is falling apart…_

The sky was dark, just like most nights, but tonight was different.

Lorelai walked away from the one person who she ever truly loved. She was waking away from him, and he wasn't following. That may have hurt more than the breakup itself. Luke should've followed her. He should've been right behind her, fighting for her, fighting for them to still be together. But he wasn't. He wasn't fighting for her or them. And that tore her apart.

The last time they broke up she was a mess. She couldn't sleep, or eat, or do anything. This time was different. She was somewhat stronger, but no matter how strong she was the tears still rolled down her cheeks. She rubbed them away with her hand, but the kept on coming. She hadn't cried this way in a long time. There was no need. Luke Danes was the world to her. He _was_ her world.

Lorelai Gilmore loved Luke Danes. She really did. But she was tired of waiting. She didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted to be married to him and she wanted another kid. And all of that led her down the path she was going down right now.

She walked away from Luke's Diner and got into her Jeep. She put the keys in the car and started to drive. Lorelai was aware it wasn't smart to operate machinery in her state, but she had to get out of the town. She couldn't be there any longer.

Sure the town was her home. But there were times when she needed to escape and run somewhere else. And this was one of those moments. She didn't plan on going anywhere in particular, because really she had no idea where she was heading. She just got behind the wheel and drove out of Stars Hollow as fast as she could.

In the back of her mind she thought of going to see Rory at Yale, but she figured she'd be with Logan and didn't want to be a burden. Her daughter was her best friend, but she's wait to talk to her. Going to Sookie's wasn't an option since that was in town, and if she spent another night there, people would know something was up. They'd all find out tomorrow that her and Luke had broken up anyway, but Sookie's wasn't an option. Lorelai needed to go somewhere else, so she ended up going to see an old friend.

Lorelai climbed out of her car and walked down the path to a familiar house. She gently knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer it. She looked down and felt tears fighting to fall.

The sound of the door opening caused Lorelai to look up.

Christopher was on the other side of the door. The sight of seeing Lorelai in front of him made him smile.

"Hey." Lorelai said quietly. Forcing herself to talk at all was hard, and to smile back at him wasn't even a possibility.

"Are you okay?" Chris wondered.

Lorelai only nodded.

He noticed her puffy eyes and red face. She didn't look good. "What happened?" he asked.

"I had a really bad night, and, uhh I don't really want to be alone." She told him. It was the truth. She just broke up with her fiancée and somehow ended up at Chris' house. She wasn't in love with Christopher, he was just a friend, but she knew he'd be there for her. "Can I come in?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, of course." He pulled the door opened, and Lorelai stepped inside. He closed the door behind her and led them into the living room. She sat down and placed her arm on her stomach. "Lor?"

"Yeah?"

Lorelai looked like she was going to burst out crying. "Did something happen?" He finally asked. "Did something happen to Rory? Is she alright?" At the moment that's all he could think of. Why else would she have ended up on his doorstep?

"Rory's fine." She responded.

"But you're not?" He concluded. If nothing was wrong with Rory it had to be something to do with Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, I'm not."

She moved her gaze to the ground.

The two of them sat in silence.

"Would you like something to drink?" He offered her trying to break the silence.

"Do you have any alcohol?"

"Of course." He gave her a little smirk. Obviously Christopher would have alcohol in the house. "I've got wine, beer, vodka and tequila –"

"Vodka."

"Coming right up." He went into the kitchen to fill her cup, and returned momentarily, and handed her the glass. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She grabbed the drink and drank all of the contents in one gulp. She chugged the drink.

"Wow." Christopher looked at her a tad stunned. The last time he saw her drink like that was at Lane's wedding. Well that was tequila shots, but it's the way she drank the vodka not the amount.

"Yeah." She responded as she lowered the glass to the coffee table and leaned back on the pillows laying on the couch. With a sign she spoke softly "I'm not ruining your night am I? You're not expecting what's her name to come over tonight are you?" Thinking back to earlier in the night when they both attended dinner at The Gilmores.

"The psychiatrist? No."

"You sure?" She still had to ask again.

"Yeah. Don't you remember when we had the little talk so you could get me out of the set up?"

"Oh, right." She briefly remembered, but that's not what she cared about right now.

More moments passed and the curiosity got the best of Christopher. "Lore, what happened tonight? You don't look so good."

She looked him in the eye. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"You just don't want to be alone." He murmured, finishing the rest of her thought. Lorelai had told him that earlier, but he needed to know what happened. It's the only way he could help her.

"Yeah." As she sat there and closed her eyes as her mind wandered off, and she thought of Luke. A tear trickled down her cheek.

Chris got up and sat next to Lorelai. "C'mere Lor." He put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "It's going to be okay." He whispered into her ear.

"No it's not." She refused to believe it would be and more tears flooded down her face. "It won't be okay."

"Lor?" He asked worriedly. "Everything _will_ be okay. I promise."

"How can you promise me that?" she looked at him, as tears continued to fall.

"I just can." He replied, certainly confident with himself.

"I… I just don't know what to do." She cried helplessly. "It just hurts _so_ much."

"Did _he_ do this to you?" Christopher asked. She knew the _he_ meant Luke.

Lorelai didn't answer, and he got his answer.

"He did, didn't he? That _diner_ guy. "

"He has a name! His name is Luke." she said somewhat angrily. "And I don't want to talk about it." She repeated.

"Did he hurt you?" he ignored her request and asked anyway.

"No! Why would you automatically assume that?" she raised her voice, getting more upset. Luke and Christopher never got a long, but Luke also would never hurt her. Well not physically, because he's hurt her emotionally.

"Because you appeared on my doorstep in hysterics." He exclaimed.

"He didn't lay a hand on me okay? It's not that." She spoke softly, lowering her voice.

"He's an idiot."

"Chris –"

"Shh." He rubbed his hand along her head, and place a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Just forget about him. He doesn't deserve you." He kissed her on the forehead. "Just close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, but once again only saw Luke. She couldn't be here, she couldn't stay. "I have to go." She said sitting up.

"Lor, you shouldn't be driving. Just stay here tonight." Christopher cared about her, but he wasn't Luke. He never had a shot. Not even a little one.

"I can't, I'm sorry." She stood up and headed towards the door. "Thank you, for everything." Was the last thing she said before she slipped out the door.

The drive back to Stars Hollow seemed to take forever. When she pulled up to her house she felt better. She got out of the car and looked up to see Luke sitting on her porch. He had his head in his hands.

"Luke." His name came out of her mouth before she could stop herself and he looked up. He could see she'd been crying, and it killed him to see her that way. And to know that he was the one who has caused her all this pain. He stood and walked towards hers. "What are you doing here?" Lorelai said as soon as he was in front of her.

"I'm sorry." He said. "It's just that you go so fast sometimes, that I can't keep up, but I'm working on it."

"Yeah I'm fast. I'm the perfect storm of caffeine and genetics."

"Can we at least talk?" He begged, he wasn't on his hands and knees or anything like that. Luke would never.

"We're over." She said sternly.

"Lorelai, I'm not just going to let you walk away." He exclaimed.

"But you already did." She thought back to what happened earlier that night in the street. That was a knife in the gut to Luke.

Lorelai suddenly remembered she was still wearing her engagement ring. She looked down at her hand and slide off the ring. "Take it." She held out the ring to him.

"I'm not taking it." He refused.

"Well I'm not keeping it." There was no way in the world she was keeping the ring.

"I don't want the damn ring. The only thing I want is you." He fought back.

"Please just take the ring." She begged, holding the piece of jewelry out to him again. "It's over."

"You can't just say it's over. I'm in this too."

"There's no _this_. We're done." Lorelai was stubborn. Luke knew this about her, just if she could understand how he felt. If she's stop fighting this and give in and let them be. They could be on their way and have their 'middle'.

"Lorelai do you want to be with me?" He didn't even need to ask, he knew her answer.

"Luke –"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes – but"

"No buts. I'm ready, lets go get married, right now."

"Right now?" She looked at him in the eye.

"Right now." He responded. "Just please put the ring back on." Lorelai closed her eyes, and then reopened them. She played with the ring in her hand and then carefully slid it back on her finger. "Thank you."

"Okay, but we can't get married right now." She finally spoke. "Not this way, not without Rory, and April."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll regret it later if no one's there to celebrate with us." She nodded. "This is what I want."

"Then it's what I want too."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Luke leaned in, and gently kissed Lorelai on the lips.

They still had flaws in their relationship, but they would make it work. The one's who were meant to be together always did.

'_Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy._

**The End.**

_AN: I would like to thank everyone who has been so kind to sign the Gilmore Girls TV Movie petition. It really means a lot to me, because I believe the show didn't end with an ending the fans deserved. Every signature helps!_

_Reviews are also greatly appreciated._

_Love, Melly_


End file.
